


Strangers

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [44]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Look I just think they should've met okay, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “And suddenly, we were strangers again.”
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 8





	Strangers

“I’d almost lost him once. He changed right in front of me, and I didn’t know how to handle it. Thank god for Madam Vastra, otherwise that would’ve been the end of it. I think that’s what hurt the most: we’d been through so much,  ** and suddenly, we were strangers again.” **

“I know the feeling. First time we met after a reincarnation, I had to literally chase him down. The way he looked at me, you’d think we’d never saved the galaxy together. And it wasn’t even my fault!”

“He’s remarkably stupid for someone so clever.”

“I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
